detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinpei Matsuda
Jinpei Matsuda (松田 陣平 ,Matsuda Jinpei) is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Jinpei Matsuda was originally a member of the Tokyo Police bomb squadron. His partner Kenji Hagiwara was killed four years previously by a serial bomber in ShinjukuThe license plate number of his murderer's car, a 1992 Gray Toyota Corolla Van DX E100, in the anime version is 新宿 400, せ 12-75 (Shinjuku 400, Se 12-75). who had sworn revenge on the police for the accidental death of his partner. When the killer resurfaced three years ago, Matsuda's superiors, fearing that he would become reckless due to personal interest, transferred him to Megure's department, where he was promptly partnered with Miwako Sato, then a rather new detective. Sato was at first put off by his direct manner, but then the bomber appeared in their district less than a week later, depositing an explosive charge in a Ferris wheel at an amusement park. When Matsuda attempted to disarm the bomb, the killer trapped him inside and revealed the existence of yet another bomb hidden in the city. As the countdown of the Ferris wheel bomb would wind down, the name of the second bomb's location would be gradually displayed, claiming a policeman's life for the life of innocents, as the bomber had intended. Matsuda sent the bomb location to Sato via SMS just as the final seconds ran out, his last thoughts being regret that he would not be able to drink to his partner's memory following the apprehension of the culprit. Matsuda's death haunted Sato for years to come, as she had fallen in love with him, and she kept his final message on her cell phone as a reminder of him. When the bomb killer was finally caught by her and Takagi, she managed to put behind the haunt of her past, though she promised herself never to forget about Matsuda. Personality Upon his transfer to the Tokyo Metropolian Police, Sato found Matsuda rather blunt and aloof, since he spoke out his mind no matter what anybody would think. However, despite his personal interest in the case which eventually claimed his life, Matsuda remained cool and professional, placing the safety of Sato, for whom he had come to care as well, and innocents over his own life, qualities which had won Sato's heart. Appearance Abilities Plot overview Parade Bomber Case (Manga: 366-368, Anime: 301-302) Matsuda was shown in a series of Sato's flashbacks, in which he was depicted solving the case of the bombing and sending Sato the location of the second bomb, shortly before dying in the explosion on the Ferris Wheel. Serial Bomber Case (Manga: 369-373, Anime: 304) Missing Ring Case (Manga: 406, Anime: 359) Whistling Killer Case (Manga: 672, Anime: 535) Kaitou Kid and the Fairy's Lips (Manga: 1021, Anime: TBD) Matsuda appears in a flashback along with Kenji Hagiwara, Wataru Date, and Hiromitsu Morofushi. Non-canon plot overview The Darkest Nightmare (Movie: 20) Relationships analysis Miwako Sato Jinpei was Miwako Sato's love interest who died inside the Ferris Wheel planted with a bomb, where he waited for the last few seconds before the explosion of the bomb in order to obtain the clue to figuring out the culprit behind the bombing cases. While Sato originally found him cold and aloof, they still grew close and cared deeply about each other, falling in love at some point of time after he transferred to Sato's division and met her. His death haunted Sato for a long period of time, and she kept his last message to her in her cell phone as a memento of him. However, Sato was able to let go of Jinpei's death following the apprehension of the bomb culprit as well as Takagi's advice towards her and also deleted his last message to her as a sign of putting his death behind her. Regardless, Sato vows to never forget about him. She has also apparently cultivated a slight fear of Ferris Wheels as shown when she was stunned and shocked upon seeing a Ferris Wheel while chasing a culprit in the amusement park, when she had been on a date with Takagi some time after, to the point that it caused her legs to give in and for her to burst into tears. Rei Furuya Rei Furuya from the Public Security Bureau was his friend and they also attended the same police academy. Bourbon has also learned by him how to defuse a bomb. Kenji Hagiwara Jinpei and Kenji Hagiwara were really good friends and always did missions together. They also attended the same police academy. Although Jinpei was more careful to his friend, Kenji was more carefree. On Kenji's last mission, Jinpei called him like he always did and chated with him and told him he should have worn his bomb defusal suit to which Kenji replied he was fine. Unfortunately for him, he died, and Jinpei decided to avenge him although himself died at the hands of the same bomber four years later. Although Kenji died, Jinpei still sent mails to his email even after. Wataru Date Wataru Date attended the same police academy as Jinpei. They also graduated together. Hiromitsu Morofushi Jinpei was well acquainted with Hiromitsu Morofushi since they were good friends along with the three others and attended the academy together. Character popularity * In honor of the release of the 800th manga chapter, Shonen Sunday held a popularity poll/contest containing 91 Detective Conan characters to choose from. Matsuda placed 13th overall with 123 votes.Shonen magazine detective conan official poll results published (magazine pic) Name origin Quotes Trivia * Jinpei Matsuda's character design has probably been inspired by Spike Spiegel, the protagonist of the manga and anime franchise Cowboy Bebop. Both of the characters have messy curled hair, smokes a lot in different places and has almost the same tuxedo. * He appears with Hagiwara in a poster for The Private Eyes' Requiem, but with a halo on his head since he's dead. Gallery File:Jinpei Matsuda Manga.png| File:Jinpei Matsuda 01.png| File:Matsuda before.png| File:Jinpei Matsuda 02.png| File:Matsuda after.jpg| File:Matsuda.jpg| Notes References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Polices Category:Tokyo Polices